1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for expanding memory capacity for a photo film and to a film player. More particularly, it relates to a method for expanding memory capacity for a photographic film and to a film player wherein the memory capacity for the photo film is expanded with an external memory medium such as an IC memory card or a service at a lab (processing laboratory), which can be changed and added with the external memory medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a film player wherein a developed film for a still camera is focused by an image sensor such as a CCD, and wherein an image of the film is transferred into image signals, the image signals are output to the TV monitor and the image of the film as displayed, is disclosed in WO90/04301, Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No.5-56345 and the like. WO90/04301 discloses a camera and film player which use a photo film provided with a magnetic recording track.
Now, as shown in FIG. 6, though the camera and film player which can store magnetic information in the magnetic track of the film have a lot of information to be stored for every frame, the length of the record track 10 for every frame is limited. Therefore, there is a problem in that the record track 10 can store only a little information related to a frame. Further, WO90/04301 shows that many record tracks are provided on the film overall. However, in this case, there is another problem that the magnetic head damages the emulsion surface in which the film image is taken.
Additionally, there is no film player with an order function to a lab. If the order function to the lab is employed in the film player, and further when the services are changed and/or added at the lab, it becomes a further problem that no service is given to users of former film players. Further, when the services are changed and/or added, it becomes necessary for makers and dealers to revise devices.